Such dual clutch transmissions have been often used in motor vehicles. In addition to a good efficiency and other advantages, they also have the advantage that they are automatically switchable without an interruption of the tractive force, wherein a gear stage can be preselected already in a respective non-activated sub-transmission, which is then activated by the selection of the load-shiftable clutches. In this case, the odd gears (1, 3, 5, etc.) are positioned in one sub-transmission, and in another sub-transmission are positioned the even gears (2, 4, 6, etc.) by means of corresponding gearwheel sets, which are for example drivingly connected via synchronous clutches to the respective input shafts or output shafts.